The Enchanted Forest
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: AU- Gold had no idea why she was smiling at him, but she was and she was beautiful. Gold owns a large company and Belle is a new employee who had yet to hear the rumours of the monster and is running from her own monsters. Rumbelle. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I have finally finished all of Once Upon a Time and am all caught up to the new episodes that will be coming out. My addiction to Rumbelle is growing stronger and I just love them both so much! **

**I haven't had much time to do any writing and I should be studying at the moment but I can't bring myself to do it (even though my exam is tomorrow! Eep!)**

**Anyway this story is rumbelle AU and I hope you all enjoy it. This is all me so I apologize for any mistakes. I can't guarantee regular updates (probably only able to on weekends) so please forgive me. I'll try make the chapters long so that you have something solid to digest. **

**Summary: **_AU- _Gold had no idea why she was smiling at him, but she was and she was beautiful. Gold owns a large company and Belle is a new employee who had yet to hear the rumours of the monster.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

* * *

**Chapter one **

Smoothing her grey skirt and fiddling with her long brown curls, Belle French looked up at her new workplace. _The Enchanted Forest _was printed across the large glass doors that led to the many floors of the building. The Enchanted Forest was a company that had many branches that dabbled in many different things.

An opening in the research department had come to light and Belle had eagerly applied for the job. It had been a long two weeks before she heard any word. Finally, she received a phone call from a woman who called herself Regina and told her to come in Monday morning at nine.

Monday morning brought Belle standing out the front of the building. Taking a breath to calm the nerves that tingled under her skin, she pushed open the glass doors and stepped inside. Her red heels clicked against the marble stone floor of the lobby. It was mostly bare apart from a set of four elevators and a receptionist desk. Sitting behind the extravagant desk, was a woman. She had blonde hair that was piled atop of her and she was wearing a green dress.

"Good morning," the woman greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Good morning. My names is Belle French. I'm supposed to be starting today."

Recognition lighted up the woman's face and she stood. "Follow me, Belle." She gestured with a jerk of head and went straight to the elevators. "My name's Tink."

Belle blinked at the unique name, but smile anyway. "It's nice to meet you."

A _ding _announced the arrival of the elevator and the thick metal doors slid open. Belle's reflection shined back at her as she stepped inside the comfortable sized elevator. They were lined by mirrors and the floor matched the marble of the lobby.

Tink pushed the button for the 9th floor and the doors slid shut. "Regina is waiting for you," Tink explained. "She'll take you to your department and fill you in on the rest."

"Thank you," Belle said sincerely. With Tink's reassuring smile she felt a few of her nerves fading.

When they reached the ninth floor they stepped out. The first thing Belle noticed was the wall paper. It made her feel as if she was stepping into a forest. The room was elegantly decorated and behind a glass desk sat a woman. She too was elegantly dressed with painted red lips and dark hair.

"I have Belle here, Regina," Tink said, striding into the room with Belle following behind her.

"Miss French," Regina said, giving a slow smile. "Welcome to The Enchanted Forest." She stood, moving around the desk. "Thank you, Tink."

Tink nodded and gave Belle a smile before going back to the elevator. She stepped inside and the steel door shut behind her.

"I'm second in command here at The Enchanted Forest," Regina explained. "I oversee all the floors of this building and I expect them to all run smoothly."

Belle could hear the underlying threat in her tone and she nodded. Regina expected the very best work and that is what she would get. "Who is first in command?" Belle asked.

"That would be Mr Gold," Regina said with a hint of resentment in her voice. "You'll meet him at some point I suspect." She strode towards the elevator and gestured for Belle to follow. "I'll take you to the fourth floor where you will be working."

The elevator arrived and they stepped in. Five floors down they stepped off and Belle stifled a gasp. It was like stepping into the biggest library she had ever seen. Books lined the walls as far back as she could see. There were several shelves that held many boxes filled with files. A large mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room, boxed in by the shelves. Atop the desk sat an expensive looking computer.

"This is your floor," Regina said, striding towards the desk. "Unfortunately this department had a complete overhaul and so you'll be working on your own until we can find another to join you."

"Of course," Belle said. "I don't mind."

"We'll see," Regina hummed. "You'll find your instructions emailed to you every morning and you are expected to complete them within the time frame given to you by Mr Gold. You are also expected to help any other department that requires your assistant."

"I understand," Belle nodded.

"Good," Regina smiled. "I'm having Ruby from the sixth floor come and show you the system so that you may get started."

"Thank you," Belle said sincerely. "For giving me this opportunity. I look forward to working with you all."

Regina only smiled and turned on her heel, leaving Belle alone on her floor. While she waited for Ruby, it gave her the opportunity to explore her floor a little. It felt like heaven, or what Belle imagined it to be. There were books everywhere and where the shelves didn't have books, were files.

It had been sometime that Belle had been looking for her place in life. She had always been a little lost and it had only increased in the last few years. But like Belle's mother had always said, she decided her own fate. Finding that there was an available position at _The Enchanted Forest _was a blessing and just what she needed.

The _ding _of the elevator made Belle stop her examination of her floor and turned to see a leggy girl with long brown hair streaked with red stride towards her.

"Hey, you must be Belle. I'm Ruby."

"Nice to meet you," Belle said, smiling shyly.

"Regina sent me down to show you the system," Ruby said, leaning over the desk to switch on the computer. "It's not that hard once you get to know it. I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly."

Belle came around the desk and sat herself in the chair. Ruby gave her a wicked smile and opened up the system.

It was one o'clock when Belle finally got the hang of using in the system without Ruby's assistant.

"You've picked it up better than most," Ruby commented. "It took me a few days."

"You're a good teacher," Belle assured her.

"Come on, I'll treat you to lunch," Ruby said. "There's a diner just down the road where everyone eats at. My Granny owns it."

Belle gathered up her purse and followed Ruby to the elevator.

"You'll meet some of the others who work in the building," Ruby assured her.

"Do you know which department I'll be working with the most?" Belle asked, curious.

"Mostly the seventh floor," Ruby said as they stepped in. "Bail bondsmen. Emma and David work there. You'll mostly be working with them."

Belle was surprised by the variety of different occupations that the building held. It didn't take them long before they were entering a quaint little diner. It was full, nearly every available seat taken. Ruby led her to the counter where several girls were sitting.

"Belle," Ruby grinned. "Meet Mary Margret and Emma Swan."

"Hello," Bello smiled shyly.

"How's your morning been so far?" Mary Margret asked kindly.

"Ruby has been showing me the ropes. So far everything is going well," Belle explained to them.

"Have you met Regina yet?" Emma asked dryly.

"Yes," Belle said, looking unsure.

"Don't mind Emma," Mary Margret soothed her. "She and Regina don't see eye to eye on a lot of things." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "A lot of people don't' see eye to eye with her."

"Oh," Belle said, startled.

"Just try and stay out of her way," Ruby suggested.

"I will keep that in mind," Belle said. She was startled by the news of Regina and certainly didn't want to get on the bad side of the second in command to the whole company.

Granny (who Belle deemed a sweet and protective woman) came by and took their order. Over lunch Belle was informed of the inner working of the company and who was in each floor. She was informed of who to avoid and who would be good company. She was also caught up on the gossip in the company and found out that Emma had a young son and that Mary Margret and David were engaged to be married.

After lunch, she was walked back by the girls and dropped off at her floor. Emma assured her that she would be dropping over the next few weeks. Alone on her floor, Belle went back to the few tasks she had been set on her first day, more eager now to make an even better impression to the those who owned the company.

* * *

Although exhausted, Belle was pleased at how her first day went. Upon getting the job, Belle had moved to the city. She had saved enough money to get a decent apartment that was close by that she could either walk or take a taxi (depending on her finances that day).

As she got to her apartment building, she fished out her keys from her back and went inside. Her apartment was on the second floor and the last down the hallway. It did give her a rather beautiful view of the city and of the small park that was nestled in a playground of concrete.

She was greeted by the many unpacked boxes that she hadn't gotten around to sorting through yet. The only thing she had unpacked were her books and clothes. Anything else, she reasoned, could wait.

Kicking off her heels, she placed her back on the small kitchen table and went to the fridge. She grabbed a snack and went straight for the couch where the current book she was reading waited for her. There was nothing more satisfying then coming home to a good book, other than true love but she had yet to find that.

Before she lost herself in her novel, Belle looked around the apartment.

_I did it, _she realised. _ I decided my own fate. I hope mum would be proud of me. _

Smiling at how well everything was turning out, Belle settled in for the night with her book.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you all enjoyed and happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Yay! Managed to get all my homework done and upload another chapter for you :) **

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed with the last chapter and decided to follow this. You are all amazing :) **

**Again, this is all me and I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Settling quickly into her life at _The Enchanted Forest_, Belle felt like she had been there forever, rather than a couple of weeks. She had met several more people in the building and had gotten a hang of the system. She was still alone on her floor, but she didn't mind it so much as people were constantly dropping by with the need for her research and she was kept busy by the tasks either Regina or the elusive Mr Gold set.

On her lunch hour, she was usually joined by someone, otherwise she would spend her lunch in the nearest bookshop, purchasing a couple that she would no doubt finish by the weekend. It was during her third week at the company did she finally meet Mr Gold.

Belle was looking up some personal history for both Emma and David. They were going after someone that afternoon and needed any information that she could gather. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she downloaded several police reports and news articles that held their thief's name.

She didn't hear the elevator and only noticed someone was there when they coughed to gain her attention. Head snapping up, she gasped, startled by the presence of someone. He was dressed in a three piece suit, thin hair down to his shoulders and a rather elegant cane in one hand.

"You must be Miss French," he said with a Scottish accent. "A face to put with the name at last."

"Mr Gold, yes?" Belle asked. A blush flooded to her cheeks at his confirmation. "I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"I can hardly be mad for someone so hard at work," he said, eyes dancing with amusement. "Clearly I chose well for the position."

Belle's blush deepened. She had heard the rumours and stories from the others in the building, each nastier and more cruel as they went on. But Belle could hardly see the man they described before her.

"What can I help you with?" Belle asked, moving the conversation along away from her embarrassment.

"As you may have heard through the rumours, I secure objects of great value," Mr Gold said, as if he could read Belle's mind. "However, I am having trouble with one particular item I need for a collection I wish to sell."

"Of course. What are you looking for?" Belle asked, quickly picking up a pen and her notebook.

"It's an old century bow that comes with one gold arrow," Mr Gold said. "A legend surrounds it that it never misses its target."

Belle quickly jotted down the description and lifted an eyebrow at her boss. "I feel that many would have fought to have such a bow."

"It does have a rather gruesome history," Gold agreed. He looked rather pleased by this. "I have a buyer in mind who will have the whole collection if I can get the bow."

"I'll see what I can do," Belle promised him. "I should have something to you by…" she looked at the computer clock. "Four o'clock."

Gold bowed his head. "Then I shall hear from you at four."

Belle smiled shyly as she watched her boss walk away, his cane hitting each step he took. She continued to watch him until he stepped in the elevator and she quickly dropped her gaze to the computer and began typing once more.

* * *

The elevator came to a halt at the seventh floor and Belle stepped out. This floor was much different to her own. It looked larger and had a lot more people within it. Two rows of desks filled the office floor and the phones were constantly ringing.

It looked far more hectic than Belle was used to and she curled inwardly. She quickly scanned the room, looking for either David or Emma. She spotted David first and quickly strode towards him, his file clutched in her hand tightly.

"David," Belle said, interrupting him. He turned to face her and she held out the file. "This is all the background information I could find on your guy."

Relief softened David's features and he took the file. "Thank you."

"I even found you a couple of location he could be at," Belle said. "If you were ready to move."

"Wow," David said, blinking at her with astonishment. "You are far better than the last people we had working in research."

Belle shook her head, cheeks heating up with the compliment. "Just doing my job. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No," David shook his head. "This is more than we could have hoped for. You just made mine and Emma's day so much easier." He looked at the other file she had in her hand. "Is that for us too?"

"Oh no," Belle said, clutching the folder to her chest tighter. "This is for Mr Gold." She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "I actually need to get this to him."

"So you've met the beast," David said, placing the file on his desk.

"You actually call him that?" Belle frowned. Her mother had always insisted that you never truly know a person until you've seen their heart.

"Yes, and you'll see why soon enough," David assured her.

Not comfortable with discussing their boss in such a manner, Belle made her leave. "I'll see you around."

She hurried out of the hectic office space and was glad when the elevator slid shut. She hit the tenth floor button and waited nervously. As she did, she tried to imagine what Mr Gold's floor would be like but her mind could not conjure anything that suited him.

As the door slid opened and revealed his floor, Belle stifled a gasp. It looked like a pawn shop. Trinkets and treasure covered majority of the space, some on shelves, other's in glass cabinets. There was a large desk towards the back and the rest was shielded by a large curtain.

Behind the desk stood Gold. He looked up as she entered and she approached him slowly.

"I found what you were looking for," she said in a way of a greeting, holding up the file.

Mr Gold looked surprised for a moment before smiling and holding out his hand. She passed him the file and he took it, opening it up and flicking through it.

"So you have," He murmured. Louder he said, "Excellent work, Miss French. I am very impressed. What has taken you hours, has taken me much longer."

Belle blushed at the praise. "You just needed to know where to look," she assured him.

"You should give yourself more credit," he said.

"I've already put the order through. He should arrive in the next few days," Belle said, not sure how to act with all the compliments she was receiving. In one day she had received more compliments than she had in her whole life.

"Excellent," Gold nodded. "While I have you here; how are you finding the job?"

"Oh, it's everything I thought it would be," Belle gushed. "I feel like I've really found my calling."

Gold nodded. "You are very talented."

Belle smiled shyly and bit her lip. "Would you… I mean, would it be oaky if I saw the rest of the collection? You've got me curious."

Giving her another surprised look, Gold nodded and pulled out a large black folder. He flicked through the pages until he came to a stop. Turning the book around, he slid it across the desk for Belle to see.

On the two pages were several other items, including a sword and sheath, a ring and what looked like a wand. When Belle remembered to add the bow and arrow to the collection, she was puzzled at the arrange of items that Gold's client wanted.

"Interesting, yes?" Gold mused, looking at her expression. "Together they don't really make any sense."

"The wand has thrown me," Belle admitted. "It doesn't really seem to fit the theme."

Gold nodded. "This 'wand' also has a history with the bow. It was said to be the one that enchanted the bow in the first place."

"That makes more sense now," Belle looked up, smiling at Gold.

The _ding _of the elevator made them both look towards it and out stepped Regina. She strode towards them, eyebrow cocked upwards as she looked between the two.

"Miss French," Regina said, the name rolling off her tongue making Belle shiver. "What a surprise to see you up here."

"Miss French was helping me with a collection," Gold said, taking the black folder and quickly hiding it before Regina could glance at it. "She was heading back to her office now." Gold gave her a pointed look.

It was the first time she had heard Gold's voice so cold. His whole demeanour had gone tense and gone was the amused look in his eyes, replaced by something that looked like ice. Startled by the sudden change, Belle nodded, stumbling back. She hurried to the elevator and could feel both Regina's and Gold's eyes on her back. She was happy when the door slid shut and she was heading back down to her office. She was surprised how one person could change him like that and wondered if perhaps the rumours that everyone had been telling her about were not that far off.

_But he's been perfectly civil to me, _she thought as she moved to her desk. _Actually, he's been quite kind. He's certainly interesting. _

She sat down at her desk and shook her head, curls bouncing around her neck. She knew first hand that people weren't always as they seemed. She shivered at the particular thought and quickly busied herself with the remaining work she had to get done before the day ended.

As she typed though, she couldn't stop the shaking in her hands.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! You are all wonderful and I'm glad that you are all having a good time reading this.**

**I don't really have much to say in this author's note. Only that all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"You've been hanging out with Gold?" Ruby cried, looking horrified. Her exclamation was loud and not only drew the attention of their friends put the other patrons of the diner.

Belle frowned at her tone and at everyone's surprised, horrified and concerned looks. "He come's by my office a lot for my research," she defended. "Besides, he's not that bad. He actually has some very interesting stories." She looked around at each other them but their expressions didn't change.

Leroy, a grumpy man who worked on second, grunted at this. "Yeah, and he's the villain in all of them."

"That's not fair," Belle said quietly. Anger started nipping at her stomach but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Face it sister," Leroy said. "We've been at this longer than you have and never have we seen the side of Gold you are describing."

"He's a trickster by nature," Emma said. "Look at his job. He's always trying to make deals and when things don't go his way…" she trailed off with a shrug. She casted Belle a sympathetic look, as if she was a child who had just found out that Santa Clause wasn't real.

"We just know Gold better than you," Mary Margret said kindly. "We just want you to be careful."

"Perhaps if you actually got to know him, you would see differently," Belle said, her anger beginning to rise over her calming thoughts. "Did you know him before you met him?"

"We had heard the rumours," David was the one to answer.

"And that's all you're basing him off? Rumours?" Belle huffed. "He has a good heart."

"Then he doesn't show it," Ruby snorted, unconvinced by Belle's insistence.

Belle sighed heavily, knowing she was defeated and gathered her things. "I have to get a new book."

"Belle, wait," Mary Margret called after her but she had already left.

There was a cool wind that day and Belle hugged her coat tighter around her. She had been at _The Enchanted Forest _for nearly a month now and everyone was telling her to stay away from Gold. After her impressive find with the bow, Gold had started coming by more often to her with other sales he was working on or items his clients wanted but he didn't have.

He would often be with her as she researched and naturally they got to talking. Belle found him interesting and far better company than any other male she had the unfortunate pleasure to meet. Ruby, Leroy, David, Mary Margret, Emma and another girl named Astrid who worked on the first floor, had all stopped by her floor when Gold had been there. Immediately the atmosphere would grow tense, Gold would excuse himself and her visitors would give her worried looks.

Belle stepped into the bookshop and started browsing the shelves. As much as she wanted, she could not fall into another world as she browsed, to frustrated with her friends and their attitude towards Mr Gold. At first he had taken his time opening up but he slowly was. She found the others far too quick to judge the man.

As much as she tried to get out of her thoughts, she couldn't and ended up picking a book that she would no doubt finish in a couple of days. By the time she had done that, her lunch break was over and she started making her way back to the office.

"Excuse me!"

Belle paused and turned to find a short and rounded man hurrying after her. She waited for him to catch up to her and she smiled politely.

"I'm sorry to bother you," the man panted as he reached her. "But are you Belle French."

Blinking with surprise Belle nodded. "Yes. Sorry, do I know you?"

"Mr Smeede," the man said, tipping his red beanie. "I'm a private investigator and I was hired by your father; Maurice French."

Belle stumbled back from the man, all the colour draining from her face. Before she could think, she was running. As fast as she could in her heels, Belle ran down the street and away from the man. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her throat felt tight. She kept glancing over her shoulder to see if he was following her but she couldn't see the red beanie anywhere. That didn't stop her from running all the way home.

She flew up the stairs and sprinted to her apartment, opening her door and locking it securely behind her. She collapsed on the couch, out of breath and shaking.

Maurice French, her father, had found her. How much he knew about her new situation she wasn't sure but this was not good if he had hired a private investigator after her. She had run away for a reason, to rid herself of the life her father had planned for her.

"I choose my own fate," she whispered desperately to herself.

She shivered and tears spilled down her cheek as she wondered what her father would do to her when he found out that she had been working and that she lived alone. He had gone ballistic when he found out that she had been studying, doing an online course on Literature.

Shaking, she went to the window and peered out. There was no sign of Mr Smeede. Still, she closed the curtains, making sure no light was getting through and quickly closed the ones in her bedroom. She curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest and started to sob.

* * *

Emma frowned as she stepped off at the fourth floor. Usually Belle was sitting at her desk, working away and always greeted her visitors with a bright smile. However, she was nowhere to be seen. Looking around the vast shelves that made up her floor, Emma searched for Belle but she wasn't there. Her computer was still on but her bag and coat were missing.

_Did she not come back from lunch? _Emma wondered. Had they pushed her too far?

The elevator arriving at Belle's floor made Emma look up and she frowned when Mr Gold stepped off. He limped towards her, a sly smile on his face and his eyes never leaving hers.

"Miss Swan," Gold greeted her in his usual smooth voice. "How nice to see you."

"Gold," Emma nodded. "Have you seen Belle?"

"If I had, I wouldn't be here to see her myself, would I?" Mr Gold retorted. "She isn't here?"

"Nobody's seen her since lunch," Emma admitted. "She went to buy a book."

A brief flicker of worry crossed Gold's features but it was gone in an instant and Emma wondered if she had imagined it.

"I shall deal with Miss French," Gold said. "Any help you need go to the first floor." With a tone of dismissal, Gold turned around and left, leaving Emma staring after him and her worry for Belle increasing.

* * *

Her mobile ringing from where her bag in the living jolted her from her sobs. Whimpering and wiping her eyes, she heaved herself out of bed and made for her phone.

"Hello?" she managed to answer it before it rang out. She winced at the tears in her voice and cleared her throat.

"Miss French, you are alive," came a familiar voice.

"Mr Gold," Belle said, surprised. It suddenly hit her. In her fear of being found she had forgotten all about work. "Oh no! Work! Oh Mr Gold I'm so sorry! I know I should have called," she rambled and embarrassingly she sobbed.

"Yes, well," Mr Gold said, sounding completely baffled. "Are you crying?"

"No," she said miserably.

"Belle, are you okay?" Mr Gold asked.

It was the first time she had ever heard him use her name. "I'm…." Belle trailed off.

"Belle?" Mr Gold's came through more urgent.

"I'm okay," Belle said, but she hardly sounded convincing, even to herself.

"I'll see you soon, Miss French," Mr Gold said and he promptly hung up.

Belle stared at her phone, completely confused and set it back down on her couch. Now that she was up, she padded to her bathroom and washed her face. Her eyes were rimmed red and were already turning puffy. Tears had stained her cheek and she wiped them away gently. She picked up her brush and fixed her curls.

Her conversation with Gold had left her confused. Was he angry at her for leaving work without saying anything? Was she fired? She left the bathroom and went to her room and changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable.

A knock on the door made her freeze and she padded slowly to the door. She peeked through her peep hole and her jaw dropped. On the other side stood Mr Gold. Slowly, Belle opened the door.

"Mr Gold!"

"Belle," Gold smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked, completely shocked.

"I came to check on you. You sounded very upset on the phone," Mr Gold said. "And I can see you have been crying."

Ducking her head, Belle felt her cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Mr Gold assured her.

"Would you like to come in?" Belle asked. This was not a conversation she wanted to have when there could be prying ears listening in. She had already found one of her neighbours snooping around for gossip that Belle wished no part in.

Mr Gold nodded and Belle opened the door wider to let him in. He limped past her, looking around her apartment with interest.

"You just moved?" he questioned.

"Yes," Belle said, cheeks burning. "I haven't gotten around to unpacking just yet."

He nodded and stood, looking awkward, in her living room. "I don't mean to pry, but are you okay?"

"I am," Belle assured him. "I just had…," she searched for the right words to sum it up. "a difficult lunch."

Mr Gold nodded, his lips tight. "I know that there a rumours of my beastly nature but you may come to me, whenever you need."

"Thank you," Belle said sincerely. "Would you, ah, would you like to stay for dinner?" Belle wasn't sure what made her ask but she could bring herself to regret asking. Especially when he said;

"Yes, I would like that."

Belle smiled with relief and bit her lip shyly. They ordered takeaway and while they waited, Mr Gold browsed her impressive collection of books and gave her a few suggestions that she could add. It was nice and it took her mind off her afternoon.

It also made her realise she had a crush on her boss.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought and happy reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I'm happy that you are all enjoying this as I am having fun writing it :)**

**This is all me again so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter four **

After dinner with Mr Gold, Belle felt better when she went to bed (alone). The next morning, she got dressed in her blue dress and red heels and made her way to work. She still felt nervous about Mr Smeede. If he had found her at the bookshop, it wouldn't be long (unless he already knew) where she lived and worked. The thought made her shiver and cautious as she walked to work.

She was also excited to see Mr Gold. Since her revelation about having a crush on her boss, she couldn't get him out of her head. He brought a smile to her face and she found herself at the front of work earlier that morning.

Before she could even step towards the glass doors, several hands grabbed her shoulder and she was being yanked back. Belle's breath caught for a moment before she was screaming.

"LET GO OF ME!"

She kicked out, struggling against those who were taking her. Fear was coursing through her entire body and her flight instinct was quickly kicking in. She let out another scream as she was roughly shoved in the back of a van and the door shut behind her, plunging her into darkness.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed again, but the tires of the van were already squealing and she was flung to her side with the motion.

* * *

Mr Gold's cane tapped as he walked into the lobby of his building. He was in a good mood and felt lighter than he had in years. However, the feeling dimmed as he limped through the lobby only to find David and Emma waiting. Both looked rather serious and his mouth tightened.

"Charming, Miss Swan," Mr Gold greeted them, coming to a stop in front of them. "To what do I owe you disturbing my morning before I even get to my office?"

David and Emma looked at one another and David cleared his throat. "Security picked up something unusual outside the building this morning."

Tightening his hold on his can, Mr Gold tried to supress a growl. "Let me guess, someone was trying to break in?"

"Not quite," Emma said, sharing a nervous glance with David. "Someone was kidnapped out the front of the building."

Mr Gold frowned. "Did you call the police?"

"We did but it was one of our employee's," David said, looking grim. "Mr Gold….it was Belle French."

All the blood drained from Mr Gold's body. Nearly stumbling, he limped as fast as he could to Tink's desk and leaned over her shoulder. "Show me the tapes," he growled.

Tink jumped but quickly nodded and brought up the footage. David and Emma came and joined him, standing behind him. His hand was so tight on his cane that his knuckles were a ghostly white as he watched Belle snatched from the side walk and shoved roughly into a van. He feared he might actually snap his cane.

"Police are on their way to collect the footage and look for any leads," David hastily explained. "Of course, we are looking into it as well."

"You tell me," Mr Gold snarled at them. "When the police get here and if you have any leads."

He stormed away, jaw clenched and a dark cloud simmering about his head.

Emma and David watched him with a wary eye. "I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that he's that concerned for Belle," Emma said.

"Either," David agreed.

* * *

Belle's whole body trembled as she was harshly yanked out of the van and led into an old building. She was roughly led into the first office space and she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Father?"

"Belle," Her father smiled tightly. "So good to see you."

"Father, what are you doing here?" Belle asked stumbling towards him.

"I came to see you," her father said. "It was quite a surprise to come back from Australia to find that my daughter had thrown away her engagement to Gaston that you had moved away from home and gotten yourself a job."

Belle shivered. "Father, I…" she tried to explain.

Maurice French held up his hand, making her silent. "I don't want to hear it. What I want you to do is to pack your bags and come home and fix what you have broken with Gaston."

"I can't," Belle said, jutting her chin out. It was the stubbornness she had inherited from her mother. Despite that fact she was still scared, she couldn't help it. Her mother had always taught her to stand up for herself. "Father, I don't love him. I don't want to marry Gaston, no matter how beneficial our union would be for your company. I want to find true love and I want to find myself."

"Belle, there isn't anything such a true love," Maurice told her daughter firmly.

"What about with mum?" Belle asked. His silence made Belle's heart break.

"You're coming home, Belle. End of discussion," he said firmly.

"No," Belle defied.

Maurice reached out and clamped his meaty paw around her slim wrist, squeezing it tightly. "I said we are going home."

"Owe, you're hurting me," Belle whimpered. She struggled to shake his grip but it was too tight around her.

"You're not a princess, Belle," Maurice snapped. "You are a naïve young girl who doesn't know anything. You will marry Gaston and you will, eventually, love him."

"No, I won't," Belle argued. She yanked herself free of his grip, his nails scraping along her skin. "I may be young but I know it is wrong for a father to _kidnap _his own daughter and force her to marry someone so it profits him! You can't even see that you were suffocating me there! I'm happy I left!" She backed away, glaring at her father. "Maybe if you listened to me, you would know that."

She was prepared for the blow against her cheek. She tripped backwards, nearly falling onto her back but managed to keep her feet.

"I will tell you what makes you happy. It's time you grew up and learned that sometimes life isn't easy and the sooner you realise this the easier it will be," Maurice snapped.

"I will never listen to you," Belle snapped. "Or Gaston. I don't ever want to see either of you again."

Before her father could grab her again, she was running. When she deemed herself a safe enough distance she caught a taxi and gave the address to _The Enchanted Forest. _

"Hey, miss? You alright?" the taxi driver asked as he merged with the traffic.

"Fine," Belle squeaked out, wringing her hands together. Her wrist throbbed under her sudden touch and she hissed. Already her skin was red raw, scratches from his nails and a bruise was forming. She could see where his fingers had gripped him.

Her whole body felt numb and her own skin felt tainted. She wasn't even aware when the taxi came to a stop.

"Miss, we're here," the driver said, giving her a concerned look.

Belle gave her all the money she had in her wallet (giving him a generous tip without realising) and stumbled out of the taxi. She trembled, tears welling and spilling down her cheeks as she pushed open the glass doors to the building.

She spotted Mr Gold straight away, standing with a bunch of policeman. His face was creased with worry and his head snapped to her when she let out a sob.

"Belle!" he breathed, limping towards her.

Belle ran to him, throwing her arms around her neck and burying her head into his neck. She couldn't stop the tears because she felt completely safe in his arms as they came to circle around her waist.

"I've got you," he murmured in her ear, hand rubbing her back.

This only served to make her sob harder. Blindly she felt herself being moved, but she kept her head buried in Gold's neck. Suddenly she was sitting down and calloused hands were wiping her tears away. She hissed slightly as his thumb brushed her cheek, stinging from her father's hit.

"Belle," Mr Gold asked quietly but Belle could hear the fury in his voice. He titled her head gently and examined her cheek. "What happened?"

Belle shook her head, tears silently rolling freely down her cheeks.

"You need to tell me who did this," Gold urged. "Whoever did this won't get away with it. I'll make sure of that."

Glancing to her left, Bell could see the officers and both Emma and David waiting to talk to her. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to go home and forget that this ever happened. Gold followed her gaze and understanding shined in his eyes. From his top pocket, he pulled out a clean handkerchief and handed it to her.

"I'll be a moment," he said, gently stoking her uninjured cheek. He stood, leaning heavily on his cane and limped over to the officers and his employee's.

While he did this, Belle wiped her eyes, her sobs slowing to hiccups and unattractive sniffs. It didn't take much longer for Gold to come back over, Emma by his side.

"Belle," Emma said in a gentle voice. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Biting her lip, Belle looked at Emma and then at Mr Gold. He gave her a pleading nod and Belle swallowed thickly.

"A man, Mr Smeede took me," Belle said.

"Have you met this man before?" Gold asked.

"He's a private investigator," she whispered.

"Is someone looking for you?" Emma asked. The blonde watched as Belle curled up in on herself and gave a single nod. "Do you know who?" Again, Belle nodded.

"I think that's enough for now," Gold said, his tone indicating that there was no room for any argument.

"Right," Emma said, sensing she would not get Gold to budge on this. "I'll take you home."

"No need," Gold interrupted. "I will take care of Belle."

Belle was relieved at this. As much as she enjoyed the blonde's company, she really wanted to be with Gold. He made her feel safer than anyone had ever before.

Emma looked as if she wanted to protest this but Belle sent her a pleading look and she relented. Standing up, she felt Gold's hand on the small of her back as he led her out towards the exit and automatically she felt safer than she had in a long time.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you so much to those who took the time to review! I'm glad that you are all enjoying this read. I'm having a lot of fun writing it (when I get the chance) and thank you for the support. **

**I'm not sure that I will get a lot of time to upload some more chapters this week as I have a very busy week a head of me with assignments coming up and studying for upcoming exams. However, I do love procrastinating so I'm sure you will see some chapters :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter five**

Mr Gold took her back to _his _home. He lived in the upper side of the city and in a pent house. As the elevator door slid open to reveal his place, Belle's jaw dropped. Growing up her father had insisted they live in 'showy' luxury but she had never seen anything as extravagant as this. Larger sweeping rooms, filled with furniture, books cases and other valuable trinkets. Everything screamed 'Mr Gold' and Belle found herself enchanted with the room.

Her brief distraction was gone when Gold carefully touched her elbow. She looked at him closely. Although his expression was soft, there was an underlying river of anger rippling just beneath the surface. She didn't want him to be angry. Belle was aware that she must have looked awful; hair and clothes a mess, cheek and wrist bruising. If this wasn't a red flag of what had happened she didn't know what was.

"Do you mind if I clean up?" Belle asked quietly. She didn't want to unleash the beast everyone was so fond of calling him.

"Of course," Gold nodded. "Follow me."

He led her through the house and to a large bathroom. There was both a bath and a shower and Belle was at loss to choose which one she wanted to use.

"There is a clean towel for you and I'll find you something to change into," Gold assured her.

"Thank you," Belle said sincerely. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Gold knew it wasn't just a thank you for letting her use the bathroom.

"Just call if you need anything," he said before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door.

Bell stripped herself of her clothes and went to the shower. She made it hot to her liking and stepped in. She let the water drench her before slowly picking up the body wash and methodically cleaning herself. She washed away Smeede's touch, her father's touch, the old in construction building, the fear, the disappointment.

She scrubbed until it was only her left, with the few reminders of her breaking out of her father's plan for her. She washed her hair and rinsed before switching the water off. Taking the big, fluffy towel, Belle tried herself and then her hair before wrapping it around her body.

She bit her lip, aware that she still only had her work clothes with her. Before she could start to panic, there was a knock on the door.

"Belle, I have some clothes for you," Gold called through the wood.

Belle padded to the door and opened it enough for him to get his arm through. She took the clothes and found that it was an old pair of pyjama's. "Thank you."

"I'll be in the kitchen when you are ready," he said and she closed the door on him. She changed quickly, having to roll up both the sleeves and the bottoms and quickly twirled her hair into a messy bun.

She hung up the towel and picked up her clothes before leaving the bathroom. True to his word, Belle found him in the kitchen.

He looked up as she entered and looked her over. "Better?" he inquired.

"Much," Belle nodded.

He approached her carefully and held out his hand. "May I?"

Belle was confused for a moment, until she realised her was asked for her wrist. With a blush and her teeth biting into her bottom lip, she offered him her arm. He took it gently in his larger hands and examined it much like he did with his trinkets at the office.

"I'm afraid it will be bruised for some time," Gold informed her. "They had a strong grip. Their lucky they didn't break it." He looked up and examined her cheek. "I'll get you some bruise cream for these."

Belle nodded and took back her arm.

"Belle, you must tell me who did this to you," Gold urged.

She wanted to, she wanted Gold to know everything about her, but she was embarrassed that it was her father who did this to her. Parents were not supposed to harm their children.

"Please, sweetheart," Gold begged.

It was the sweetheart that made her speak.

"My father."

There was a brief silence.

"You _father_?" Gold stressed. "He did this to you?"

Nodding, Belle sighed. She gestured towards the living room and the both went to the couch. Gold sat with his feet firmly on the ground but Belle curled her legs up underneath her.

"Why did you father kidnap you?" Gold asked, his voice tight.

"I ran away," Belle admitted quietly. "He had my life planned out for me but it's not the life I wanted." Once she started, Belle couldn't bring herself to stop. "He wanted me to marry this awful man, Gaston, who was so conceded and self-absorbed! He wanted me to marry him so that my father's company could bring in more money." Belle's fists curled up in her lap. "I was to be a house wife and bare children. Nobody ever asked me what I wanted! I wanted a life. I decide my own fate, nobody else. Me!"

She panted harshly at her rant and looked steadily at her lap. Only did she look up when Gold's hand enveloped hers.

"You felt like you were being sold away," Gold summarised. Belle had never thought of it that way but it was exactly that.

"He was selling me away," she breathed, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm nothing but a pawn in his game."

"He won't get away with this," Gold growled. "I won't let him."

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to make him pay for hurting you," Gold grinned manically. "He's going to answer for his crime."

"You're going to take him to court?" Belle asked naively.

Gold shrugged. "If we even make it there."

Belle's eyes widened as the implication sunk in and she gasped, quickly reaching out to take his hands. "NO! You can't! Promise me you won't."

"Sweetheart, he's physically hurt you," Gold almost whined. "He can't get away with that."

"You don't know him," Belle insisted.

"And you don't really know me," Gold argued.

"I know that there is good in you," Belle said. "Please, if you want to do something, do it properly. Don't stoop to his level of brutality."

Gold gritted his teeth with frustration.

"Promise me," Belle pleaded.

Gold sighed and nodded. "I promise."

Belle relaxed but didn't release his hands.

"What about Gaston?" Mr Gold asked suddenly. "Does he know where you are? Do you think he will come for you?"

"Probably," Belle shrugged. "He listens to every word my father says. I only met him a dozen of times, mostly at my father's business parties that I was forced to attend. I didn't like him at all."

"Did he hurt you too?" Gold asked and Belle could hear the tightness in his voice.

She didn't want to make him angry again but she felt he deserved the truth. After all, he was now involved in this mess. "Once, when I refused to accompany him back to his home. He'd been drinking and he didn't like the word no. He's really what prompted my move." Belle watched as Gold's face twisted into a sneer and hesitantly she curled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll make sure security is aware of your father and Gaston in case they try anything," Gold assured her, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Could I…could I stay here tonight?" Belle asked in a small voice.

She felt a pair of lips touch the top of her head and her cheeks flushed. "Of course." He kissed the top of her head again and pulled away. "I have to make some calls first and then I will get us something to eat. Make yourself comfortable."

He stood and Belle watched him limp away, passing the kitchen and bathroom and disappearing further into the pent house. Biting her lip, Belle scanned the room and settled on the book case. It was impressive, reaching to the roof and each shelf was filled to the brim with books. It was the type of bookcase she strived to have one day and she felt she had enough books that she would be able to fill it.

Getting to her feet, she padded over to the bookshelf and searched the titles. Books always had a way of calming her down. It was her mother that had passed on the love of books. She pulled a book out that caught her interest and settled back on the couch with it and began to read.

This was how Gold found her fifteen minuets later, so absorbed in the book that she didn't hear him enter back into the living room. He chuckled mentally and went to the kitchen, quickly preparing something for them to eat. He returned to the living room and placed it on the coffee table, Belle still oblivious to his presence. It really showed how comfortable she was with him.

"Belle?" he said quietly.

She looked up startled, as if she had forgotten he was there. Then her cheeks went pink and she sheepishly put down the book. "Sorry."

"No need," he said. "Eat something, it will help."

"Only if you join me," Belle bargained.

"Deal," he accepted and sat beside her. He wasn't displeased when she cuddled up closer to him and helped herself to the food he had prepared. This was like one of the many dreams he had had and if this was, he didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading everyone :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I finally get the chance to update this story this week! Whoop! Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter to you tomorrow as well!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this as I'm still having fun writing it (really its the only writing I'm able to do this year which saddens me so much!) **

**This is all me and I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter six **

Belle didn't remember falling asleep but the next thing she knew she was bolting up in a bed, her body drenched in sweat. She didn't remember going to the spare bedroom she found herself in which meant that Gold had carried her with his bad limp. Despite the body shuddering fear running through her, it still sent a thrill through her. The combination of the two large emotions made her feel sick.

Her nightmare, filled with her father and Gaston holding her too tightly and suffocating her, lingered and set all her nerves on end. With an unsteady heartbeat she slipped out of bed. Her bare feet touched the carpet floor and she wrapped an arm around her waist. Trembling, she opened the door and padded into the hallway.

She wasn't sure where Gold's room was but she ventured a guess, needing to see him. Walking hesitantly she tiptoed to the door on the opposite side of hallway, a few lengths down from her room, she stopped. Her nightmare still simmering under her skin, she knocked.

She shifted from foot to foot as she waited and finally she heard movement. The door opened to reveal a very tired, dishevelled looking Gold. He was dressed in his sleep where, his long hair not as carefully groomed as it was during the day, cane in hand.

"Belle? Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked. His accent was thicker and Belle shivered for a different reason.

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologized. "I woke you up."

"There is always time to sleep when we are dead," Gold said.

"I had a bad dream," Belle said, blushing. "It's stupid."

"It isn't," Gold was quick to assure her. "Would you…." He hesitated. "Did you want to stay here? With me?"

He sounded so unsure, something Belle had never heard him be, and she nodded her head quickly, overcoming her embarrassment easily. He opened the door and allowed her in. His room was just as elegant as the rest of the house, but filled with less clutter. In the middle of his room was the bed, sheet crumpled where he had moved in his sleep.

Not even thinking, Belle crossed to the bed, crawling onto the bed and slipping under the covers. She smiled at Gold as he blinked blankly at her and patted the bed. Slowly, he limped towards her. He sat on the edge of the bed, resting his cane against the bedside table. Swinging his legs up with a slight grimace and settled the covers over him.

He shuffled a pillow towards her and laid his head down on the other. She smiled, hugging the pillow to her and laying down too. Both were nervous, drifting into territory they hadn't yet discussed but both could see they were developing some sort of relationship that went beyond business and friendship.

Feeling calmer and more brave with Gold by her side, Belle snuggled closer to him, bringing her pillow with her until her legs were tangled with his and she was buried in his side, sharing his warmth.

Gold shifted until she was comfortably tucked into his side and his face buried in her hair. He breathed her in, his whole body relaxing. He realised quickly that her body had relaxed and her breathing evened out until she was asleep once more. He had relished the feeling when she had fallen asleep on him on the couch and had (painfully) carried her to his spare room. It hadn't stopped him wishing that he was taking her to his bed.

How easily that dream had come true.

Happier than Gold had been in a long time, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was the alarm that woke them both up. Gold hastily turned it off but it had already woken Belle from her slumber. She stretched, a little noise catching in the back of her throat before she relaxed back into Gold's side and burrowing deeper under the covers.

"Sorry," Gold grunted as the blissful song of sleep disappeared.

"Are you going into work?" Belle asked in a yawn, eyes still closed and making no move to get up.

"There are a few things that need to be taken care of," Gold said, finding his hand rubbing at her hip. He gazed at the bruise on her cheek and on her wrist. "But it will only take me until lunch."

Belle sighed and finally allowed her eyes to flutter open. "I'll come with you."

"No," Gold said, more harshly than he intended. "You need rest. It was quite the ordeal you went through yesterday."

"I think I can manage a morning of work," Belle said, jutting her chin out.

Gold was becoming aware of her stubborn streak and it made his lips quirk.

"Afraid I'll keep you locked up in my tower?" Gold teased lightly, wary that his little joke may have hit to close to home.

Thankfully, Belle snorted and smiled at him. "It would hardly be locked away if you were here with me."

"Don't tempt me, Dearie," Gold said, half serious.

Belle sat up, her long curls tumbling down her past her shoulders. She smiled softly down at Gold, content to just stare at him. Eventually she sighed again. "We should get up."

Reluctantly, Gold agreed (and it surprised him just how much he wanted to stay in bed with Belle curled around him). Belle left his room to use the bathroom and he quickly changed into his usual suit and set about making breakfast for them both.

* * *

The only overwhelming thing about returning to work was that the moment Gold left her at her floor, with the promise to pick her back up for some lunch, she had non-stop visitors. News had obviously spread about her little kidnapping but thankfully nobody knew the truth of who was behind it.

They all doted on her, bringing her things and trying to lighten her work load. They also gave her suggestion as to how to heal her bruises and that she was more than welcome to stay with any of them. Belle declined, choosing not to tell them that she was staying with their boss.

By the time it got to lunch, Belle was feeling a little frayed at the edges and was happy when Gold came to take her back to his apartment.

She made him stop by her place first to retrieve some clothes. As they walked up the stairs to her flat, she noticed that the door was open. Frowning, she pushed open the door before Gold could stop her. Belle gasped, hands flying to her mouth. Her apartment had been trashed. The boxes she had yet to unpack were strewn about the floor, her books laid ripped from their shelves and kitchen stuff had been smashed to pieces.

"No!" Belle gasped, hurrying to pick up her prized books. Thankfully not too many were damaged but some would need a lot of TLC before they could be read again.

Gold growled, his grip on his cane tightening. "I'm reporting this."

"We both know who did it," Belle said sadly, looking around her place. "Gaston, by the looks of it."

"Belle, I really wish you would let me-" Gold began, voice tight.

"No," she interrupted him firmly. "We do this properly. We'll make a report to the police and go from there."

"We do it today," Gold said firmly. "Who knows what else he will do. You're lucky you stayed with me last night."

Belle shivered, aware of how lucky she was. Not wanting to linger in the shards of her broken home, Belle collected some clothes and as many books as they could both carry before leaving. It didn't take them long before they were safely back at the penthouse.

Gold took her bag to the spare room while Belle put her non-damaged books on the bookshelf while she laid the damaged ones on the coffee table. Gold announced his return by gently carding his fingers through Belle's locks.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

Belle stood and wrapped her arms around him, thrilled when he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I'm not really sure what I would do without you," Belle admitted. She drew back to look him in the eyes before she slowly leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. He hesitated for a moment, before he was kissing her back, holding her tightly. The kiss was soft and sweet. Gently the parted, Belle smiling at him and Gold looking at her like he couldn't quite figure out why a beauty like her was kissing an old man like him.

Belle rested her head on his shoulder, embracing the moment of peace and happiness before there would be no doubt of a storm arriving soon. She broke from those thought when Gold cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her uninjured cheekbone.

"I'll be okay," Belle answered his unasked question. "I never thought I would have to do something like this." She dropped her head back onto his shoulder sadly.

"I'm am truly sorry, sweetheart," Gold said sincerely.

"At least I have you to help…right?" Belle asked, biting her lip. She lifted her head again and searched his face.

"Of course," Gold blinked, surprised that she thought otherwise.

"As my…boyfriend?"

Gold blinked again. "You want me to be your boyfriend?"

She nearly giggled at how 'boyfriend' sounded coming from Gold but she suppressed it. "Yes, I do."

"Even though I am a monster?"

"I haven't seen any monster here," Belle said seriously. "And I do wish you would stop calling yourself that."

"Belle, I am hardly a saint. I have done many things that I am not proud of and that has cost me some very important things," he told her seriously.

"Be that as it may," Belle said. "I see good in you. Look at everything you are doing to help me. Of course I want to be with you."

"You are truly wonderful," Gold said, earning him a dimpled smile from Belle. Gently, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Yes, I will be your boyfriend." He paused for a moment scrunching his nose. "Let's call it partner instead."

This time, Belle did giggle. "Deal."

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I've done it! Managed another up load! Whooo hoo. Okay so I had to make a treasure hunt for my brother (he's over 20) and I burnt my thumb antiquing the paper. :(**

**I want to thank all those who reviewed! You are all amazing! Thank you so much. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter seven **

Belle didn't think she had ever been so nervous and this included her running away and getting a job. She distracted herself with her books and work as the police issued an arrest warrant for her father. Both she and Gold had talked to the police, told them about the kidnapping and the abuse that she had been through and they issued a warrant for his arrest.

Gold had been amazing and Belle was so thankful that she had him. He dealt with all the legal issues and distracted Belle from her own thoughts before she could get tangled in them. She hadn't told anybody from work that she was now officially with Gold. She didn't think she could handle their judgement on the matter quite yet.

The warrant had been issued on the Monday and yet by Thursday there was still no word. Her father had not been seen at his work place nor at the large estate. Belle wasn't sure how much property he owned and if all of it was legal.

"Do you think they will find him?" Belle asked Thursday night as she tucked herself into bed beside Gold.

"Eventually," he said. "The police, not to mention our department are looking for him."

Belle sighed and tucked herself into his side, closing her eye as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

On Friday morning, Belle and Gold walked into the office together, talking quietly.

"I was thinking," Belle said, smiling but speaking quietly so not to be overheard. "We could have a weekend away. Escape all this for a little while."

Gold nodded, lips quirking. "Sounds wonderful, sweetheart."

Behind them, the door opened brutally and both turned at the sound. Belle's eyes widened immediately at the sight before her. Her father, his face pinched with anger, was striding towards them.

"Belle," Maurice growled.

Gold gently pushed Belle behind him and as soon a Maurice was in range, he lifted his cane and swung at him. It hit Maurice right on the neck and he stumbled with the blow, falling to his knees. Behind him, both Belle and Tink gasped.

"You don't get to come near her," Gold snarled.

"After everything I have given you, this is how you repay me?" Maurice spat. "By having me arrested?"

Gold raised his cane to strike again but Belle quickly grabbed it before he could bring it down. She sent him a stern glare and Gold reluctantly lowered his cane.

Belle turned her glare onto her father. "Yes, you have provided for me father, but I am my own person and it is time that you stop using me as nothing more than a profit to your business."

"Should have gotten rid of you once we knew we were having a girl," Maurice said harshly.

Belle stepped back as if she had been slapped.

"How dare you talk to your daughter that way," Gold growled and brought his cane back down on Maurice.

"Gold!"

Regina came striding from the elevator, two bulking men dressed in black flanking her. Security.

"While I do love these moments," Regina said, eyeing the now bleeding Maurice. "This is a place of business."

Gold glared at her before straightening his jacket. "Hold him until the police arrive." Gold gave one disgusted looked and turned to Belle….only to find her not there.

"She left," Regina said, with an air of being bored. "Seemed rather pale."

Gold brushed past her and limped to the elevator without a backwards glance.

* * *

"Belle?"

Looking up where she was huddled behind a rather large stack of book, Belle looked up to find Mary Margret standing before her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Belle said quickly, standing up hurriedly and smoothing her skirt. "Did you need some help?"

"You don't look okay," Mary Margret said, peering at her curiously. "You're paler than I am." She laid a gentle hand on her arm and squeezed it in a comforting gesture. "Were you apart of the commotion downstairs?" At Belle's questioning stare she said, "David told me."

Belle sighed, dropping her head. "Family. It's nothing like I've read in my books."

Mary Margret grimaced. "Yes, sometimes it not as it always seems. But, sometimes we find a family where we never thought we could."

Automatically, Gold came into Belle's mind and she smiled slightly. "Yeah," she agreed.

"I'm here, as are the others, if you ever need to talk," Mary Margret assured her.

"Thank you," Belle said sincerely.

The elevator dinged and the door slid open to reveal Gold. As he limped towards them, Mary Margret smoothed her clothes.

"Mr Gold," she acknowledged.

Gold nodded. "May I have a word with Belle?"

"Of course," Mary Margret said, shooting Belle a quick smile. She walked as fast as she could without breaking into a run towards the elevator. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her, or any of the others for that matter, that Gold was spending a lot more time on the seventh floor than he ever had before.

Both Belle and Gold waited until Mary Margret was in the elevator, heading up to her own floor before speaking.

"Security have him," Gold said. "Shouldn't be long before the police arrive and all this is over."

Belle levelled her eyes with Gold and said, "You struck him."

"I did," he agreed, not sounding repent in anyway.

"You didn't need to strike him," she said with a frown.

"Actually, you'll find that I did," Gold said seriously.

"Why?" Belle cried.

"Because, dearie. He does not get to treat you like that at any time of the day. You are his daughter and as a parent he has a certain code to live by, one that he has failed in all aspects. You deserve better and he should feel the pain he has caused you."

"But violence is never solved with more violence," Belle insisted.

"I warned you," Gold said, sounding much quieter and his tone more cold and clipped. "There is a monster behind the suit."

Belle swallowed. "I need…I need some time alone."

Gold nodded sharply. "As you wish." He turned and limped to the elevator and was gone without a backwards glance.

Alone again, Belle went further into her floor, choosing a shelves of books that she had not yet had the chance to look through and began looking at the titles. She used this time to sort through her thoughts. Yes her father had done terrible things and probably deserved what he got, he was still her father and a part of her would always love him.

But then there was Gold. For the first time in her life (since her mother had passed away) she felt cared for. She was someone's number one priority. She wasn't being used for his benefit. He kept her around because he enjoyed her company and liked her. Already he held much better conversation than Gaston and encouraged her reading habit, not try and squash it like her father.

She could see that Gold was a possessive man, she saw it in the deals that he made and how he always got paid his debt. Today she saw it in the way he struck her father with his cane as if he were a mere fly. It wasn't the possessiveness of she was his, it the possessiveness of the need to keep her safe. Belle new she ought to feel angry at this, and she wanted to be, but she couldn't. Gold's actions, as violent as they were, showed her a lot about the man she was beginning to fall in love with.

Mind made up, Belle knew she was going back to Gold (and really, who else did she have at this moment) but she decided to let him squirm for a bit and make him understand that she would not take the violence. She had grown up with it, she didn't need it anymore.

* * *

Gold scowled as he looked to find Regina entering his office instead of Belle. He was aware that he had fucked up the only good thing in his life that he had going right now. But when he came to the beauty he couldn't think straight. He never felt like this with his first wife. The desire to have her near all the time and the need to protect her from everything.

"The police have arrived and taken Maurice away," Regina said. "She failed to mention this on her resume when she applied. She certainly has shaken things up around here."

Gold smirked in a unpleasant way. "You do enjoy a display, Regina. I thought you would be happy."

Regina's own smile grew colder. "Especially when you are involved."

"Is there something you wanted, dearie?" Gold asked. "Or are you here to just gloat?"

Regina's mask melted away and she smoothed her skirt. "We've been friends for a while now, Gold. You knew my mother."

"Aye," Gold agreed, curious to see where this was going.

"Don't read anything into this," Regina warned him. "But, I approve of your choice. Despite the family baggage, Belle is good for you. Then again, you have your own family baggage."

"I see Robin has made you soft," Gold commented.

Regina's lips curled into what resembled a snarl. "Try and keep you affairs out of the office from now on. Our company reputation needs to be upheld."

"Ahh but this is my first time my affairs have been publicised. Less than your own, I believe."

Regina huffed and left the office without another word.

Gold let his shoulders sag once she was gone and sat down heavily in his chair. He always did this, pushed the people he loved most away as he tried to do best by them, it always coming back to bite him in the ass.

He only hoped that this time it was different.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't hate me! I am so sorry you guys have waited such a long time for a chapter! I just have not had the time to write: what with my full time diploma, and working two jobs on my day off and weekend. Sadly I have no life right now. BUT! I have finally managed to squeeze some time in to get you another chapter! **

**I'm all caught up on the episodes of Once Upon A Time and OMG RUMPLE! The poor thing. Everything he did for his son, only for it not to matter in the end :( I'm so upset over this :( And poor Belle! Ugh! **

**Okay, enough rambling, I should let you get on to read the chapter. My apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

Gold didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. He hadn't heard from Belle for the rest of the day and she had been nowhere to be seen when he tried to see her at the end of the day. As much as he wanted to call her, to see if she was alright, she had demanded space and he would give it to her. She deserved that much after everything he had just put her through. He rode the elevator up to his pent house in silence, his mind on the events of the day.

As the doors slid opened he limped into the living and froze mid step. Belle was curled up on the couch, a book in her lap. She looked up at him when she heard him, offering a smile that she seemed to be supressing just how wide it was.

"I made us some tea," she said. "It's on the bench."

"Thank you," he answered automatically.

"Pour yourself some and come join me," Belle said and then looked back down at her book.

Bewildered, and certainly not expecting Belle to be sitting on his couch, he went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. He brought it back to the living room and sat himself down beside his beauty. Belle immediately uncurled her legs and placed them in his lap. His free hand curled around her ankle, his thumb rubbing circles.

Neither spoke while he drunk his tea and she read. When there were only droplets of tea left, Belle closed her book, marking her page. She placed the book in the coffee table. She then took the cup from Gold and placed it next to her book. She sat back against the cushions, leaving her feet in his lap.

"Why are you here?" Gold found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Did you want me to go?" Belle asked, her voice wobbling.

"Of course not, sweetheart," Gold was quick to assure her. "I'm just surprised. People have left me for a lot less."

"Well I'm not most people," Belle said firmly. "But, I am disappointed in you. I grew up with violence, Rumple. I don't need anymore."

"No, you don't," he agreed. "You deserve better."

Belle withdrew her feet and curled closer. "I don't want better. I want you."

Gold sighed heavily. "I don't see how."

"Well then I will have to show you," Belle said decisively. "Just promise me, no more violence, and we can be together."

Taking her delicate hands in his, he squeezed them gently. "I promise."

Belle gave a relieved smile and gently leaned in to kiss him. She cupped his face, feeling his hands on her waist to steady her. Their lips moved against one another in slow, lazy movements. There was no need to rush the kiss. This was a kiss of promise. Belle sighed happily into the kiss, boldly tracing his parted lips with her tongue. He seemed to enjoy it as he gripped her tighter and angled his head more to kiss her deeper.

Teasing touches of tongue and fingertips were followed by happy sighs and moans. Gently, Gold pulled away, bringing a hand up to caress her cheeks, his thumb briefly running over her swollen lips. She nuzzled into his touch, briefly surprising him. Not even his first wife enjoyed his touch.

"Rumple?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, holding her close.

"Do you think my father's arrest with stick?" Belle asked quietly, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"It will," Gold said. "There is too much evidence against him. What with the video's and your bruises."

Belle sighed, tucking herself further into his side. "What about Gaston?"

"I have Miss Swan and Mr Nolan looking into him," Gold said. "So far nothing but he will show up sooner or later. You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart."

"I hope you're right," Belle said.

* * *

Belle felt off going back to work with her father now arrested. She had suspected the world to stop spinning, or at least her sense of the world, but it just kept on going. It was lunch time and she was at Granny's diner with Ruby, Emma and Mary Margret. She decided that it was time to tell them what had happened so that she could at least put the rumours to rest.

"Geeze," Ruby whistled. "And I thought Granny wanting me to find a nice guy was bad enough."

Belle forced a chuckle. "Yes. Well, that all everything to it."

"And he's been arrested," Mary Margret confirmed. "He can't hurt you anymore?"

"No," Emma supplied. "And when we find Gaston, he won't be able to either."

Belle found relief in Emma's words. "Thank you. For all your help."

"It's no trouble," Emma assured the brunette.

"I can't believe Gold helped you without anything in return," Ruby said. "Well, yet, anyway."

Busying herself with her lunch, Belle didn't answer. She still hadn't told anyone that she was seeing Mr Gold.

"It _is _out of character for him," Emma agreed. "Everything comes with a price when he is involved."

"He's really not that bad," Belle protested, unable to stop herself from defending the man who had already done so much for her.

All three women snorted at Belle.

"We have yet to proven otherwise," Ruby said. "And that day will never come. You'll see. He will come and collect his price."

"Well I think you're wrong about him," Belle said firmly.

Mary Margret smiled at her hopeful view of Mr Gold but there was a lingering sadness, as if she knew Belle would be disappointed.

"Enough about Gold," Emma said.

"Agreed," Mary Margret jumped in. "We should do something to celebrate Belle's….freedom."

"Yes," Ruby said, jumping aboard. "We should do a girls night. A night of things that your father and Gaston would never have approved of. We'll go Friday night and won't return until Sunday."

"That sounds wonderful," Belle said. "But, I'm afraid I can't." Just earlier that morning before she had left for work with Gold did he pull her aside and told her to keep Friday and the weekend open as he had a surprise for her. "I'm sorry. How about next weekend?"

The girls deflated at this but happily agreed to next weekend.

* * *

"You're here late."

Belle looked up startled to find David at her desk. She was expecting Gold, the two of them going to head home together (Belle had still yet to go back to her own apartment) and seeing David was a surprise.

"Catching up on my lost time," Belle said. "You're here late too."

"Doing the same, actually," David admitted. "I was doing some more research on Gaston."

"OH?" She swallowed thickly, dreading the news he may have discovered.

"We've been tracking his movements through credit card purchases. He's nowhere near the city at the moment but he's been moving around a lot. When we get a more secure idea of where he is, we'll be able to send police to him."

Belle sighed, shaking her head. "It won't be him. Gaston often lends his credit card to his friends. It could be any one of them. He comes from a very wealthy family. Money is no issue to him."

David face fell. "Damn."

"Not to worry," Belle quickly assured him. She began to pack up her things. "I appreciate you keeping me in the loop."

He nodded. "No trouble. I'll let you know if we hear anything."

"Thank you."

"Allow me to escort you out," David said politely.

Hesitating briefly, she agreed to be escorted to the lobby.

"Do you need any help with anything?" David asked once they were in the elevator. "Do you have any other family?"

"No," Belle said, looking at her shoes. "Just me and my father."

"Ah," David said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, you have a family here now, so if you need anything…" he trailed off.

Lifting her head, she smiled at David. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you. All of you are very sweet."

The elevator came to a stop at the lobby and they stepped out. Belle was surprised, but not displeased, to see Gold limping towards them. He was dressed in his overcoat and scarf, clearly just returning from being out in the cold.

"Mr Gold," David greeted. "Successful sale?"

"Aye, it was," Gold nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips. He looked to Belle. "Heading home?"

Belle heart fluttered as he said home, her lips tugging into a giddy smile. "I was about to."

"I was going to give her a lift," David said.

"No need," Gold said. "I need to have a word with Miss French before she goes."

David looked between the two of them warily. "If you're sure."

"Thank you for the offer, David," Belle thanked him sincerely. "I'll you tomorrow."

Nodding, David gave them one last glance before heading home to Mary Margret.

"People will start suspecting if you keep keeping me here to 'have a word'," Belle scolded when David was well out of ear shot.

"Nobody would believe that _you _were with _me_," Gold corrected her. "I just need to grab something and then we can leave."

Belle nodded and waited for him. She distracted herself with her phone, a message from Ruby waiting for her. She had started planning their weekend getaway.

"Ready?" Gold asked, appearing behind her almost silently.

Belle nodded, tucking her phone away. "So, can you tell me now where we are going this weekend?"

"No," Gold smirked.

Sighing, Belle grumbled but they both knew that she was loving it.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! **

**I don't have much to say tonight, other than I am exhausted from a very busy week. I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Nine **

Friday afternoon brought a very excited Belle. She didn't care that her friends were sending her odd looks at her obvious excitement. Ruby had been the bold one and asked her why she in such a upbeat mood considering everything. Belle had just shrugged and said she was looking forward to her weekend.

At the end of the day, Belle sped through her closing routine and hurried to get home to Gold's penthouse. That morning he had woken her up early and helped her back a bag that would last her until Sunday. She hadn't seen him since that morning and was eager to get home to him. She took a taxi to the penthouse and bounced on the balls of her feet as she rode the elevator up.

"Rumple?" she called as the stepped out, peering around the house.

"Kitchen," came his Scottish accent and she beamed, practically skipping to him.

He was just closing the lid to a picnic basket and smiled at she entered. "Do whatever you need to do and then we will get going."

Belle moved around the penthouse like a tornado. She quickly changed, ran a brush through her hair and went to the toilet. She hurriedly ran to Gold who was waiting patiently for in the living room.

"Does this mean you can tell me where we are going now?" Belle questioned as he lifted their one bag (they were sharing).

"Afraid not, sweetheart," Gold smirked. "You will just have to wait a just a bit longer."

"Rumple," Belle moaned playfully. "You are such a tease."

Gold just chuckled and guided her to the elevator. Instead of getting off at the lobby, they went all the way down to the basement where he led Belle to a black Cadillac. Belle sat in the front while Gold through their bag in the back, along with the picnic basket, and slid into the driver's seat.

Much to Belle's surprise, Gold drove them away from the city lights until they could no longer see them. They fell into comfortable conversation, teasing each other gently, bantering back and forth. Eventually though, Belle's curiosity got the best of her again.

"How about now?" Belle asked. "Can you tell me now?"

Gold sighed heavily. "I suppose I could shed some light." His smile betrayed that he wasn't serious. "We are going to a small cabin in the woods that I own." He hesitated and cleared his throat. "That is if you wish to come. If not, I can take you back-"

Belle cut him off before he could continue by gently laying her hand on his thigh and giving a squeeze. "Of course I want to go. It sounds wonderful." She felt him relax under her touch.

As the travelled further out of city the more excited Belle got. Even after her father arrest, she had still been tense but as they drove, she could feel herself relaxing and her excitement building. She was looking forward to spending some time alone with Gold, to get to know him better and perhaps move their relationship forward.

They stopped on the way and ate some dinner that Gold had packed for them before continuing on. By them they reached the cabin, it was past eleven o'clock and both were tired. Still, this did not stop Belle from leaping out of the car and looking up at the small cabin with awe.

"It's wonderful," Belle breathed. "Rumple, this is amazing. Thank you for brining me here."

He smiled at her and took the bag from the bag. He placed led her into the cabin, switching on the lights. He was content to watch her explore, taking in everything that he was offering her. He had purchased this bit of land after his divorce to his first wife and built the cabin himself. He braced himself as Belle came to some photos and looked at them curiously.

"My son," he said quietly, though in the silence it seemed much louder.

Belle turned, her hand still holding a picture frame with a young boy smiling at the camera.

"When he was younger, of course," Gold continued.

"You have a son?" she asked, eyes wide and a small smile quirking at her lips.

"Yes," he nodded. "But, it's late now and a story for another time."

Putting the picture frame back, Belle drifted back to his side. He led her through the rest of the cabin, pointing out things as he did and finally the ended in the bedroom. He put their bag down and Belle smiled up at him happily.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Rumple," Belle said.

"You are most welcome," Gold said. He watched her stifle a yawn and gently reached out, taking her hand. "You're tired."

"A bit," she admitted.

Gold nodded and moved to open the bag. Taking out her pyjamas' she slipped into the bathroom to change. He changed while she did and when she came out they were both ready for bed. They slipped in, covering themselves with the blankets. Belle shifted until she was fitted snugly into his side.

* * *

Gold awoke with a heavy weight on his chest.

"Good morning," Belle's sweet accent filled his ear.

Groggily he pried open his eyes and found her already awake. He smiled at her, pushing back her hair back from her face, letting his fingers get tangled in the brown curls. "Good morning."

Feeling bold, Belle leaned in and kissed him. She sighed happily when he kissed her back, the hand in her hair cradling the back of her head, holding her steadily. She rested her hand on her chest, her fingers beginning to toy with the hem of the sleeping shirt he wore. Slowly she let her fingers trail down his lean chest until she reached the hem. Then she slid her hand _under. _

His stomach jumped at the touch. He grunted softly at her exploring fingers and kissed her deeper. He was surprised when she grabbed his other hand, directing it to her top and placing it on her hip and broke the kiss. He stared at her, looking at her questioningly. She just smiled and pushed his hand under the top she wore until his palm was caressing the her stomach, fingertip brushing just under her breasts.

"Belle?" he asked, swallowing thickly. He was embarrassed by his reaction.

"Is this okay?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yes," he said. "Only if you want it though."

Belle's smile was back. "I want to." She leant back down and kissed him again.

Gold hesitated, but the probing of Belle's tongue got him moving. He kissed her back, moving his hands to tease her, before cupping her breast. She moaned, arching into his touch and he pushed her onto her back, intent to show her how much he cared for her.

* * *

It was much later when the managed to leave the bedroom to eat. Belle watched as Gold whipped them up some breakfast and they ate it together, chatting about everything and anything. When they had finished, Belle brought up what had been weighing on her mind.

"Can you tell me about your son?" she asked hesitantly.

Gold was silent at first but eventually spoke. "My first wife didn't really want children, but we had a son, Balefire. I stayed home to look at him, doing some deals on the side." Gold's face suddenly hardened. "My wife was watching him one day while I made a deal. I came home and both were gone. Balefire was six. I didn't see him again until he was eighteen."

"She took him?" Belle gasped.

"Aye."

"Oh, Rumple. I'm so sorry. That must have been awful."

"It did cause some issues between Balefire and myself," Gold admitted. "He believed his mother when she said I had abandoned them both. He didn't know that I had been searching for them both. But, we worked through it. He understands I was there for him."

"And now?" Belle asked.

Gold lowered his head, gripping his can tighter. "Unfortunately he passed away."

Tears automatically filled Belle's eyes and she quickly took his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

He nodded, squeezing her hand to show he appreciated her words. "It's been a year now."

No knowing what to say, Belle scooted closer and wrapped him in a hug. He accepted the hug, pulling her closer. It had been a long time since her received affection of sympathy. He had forgotten what it was like to have someone to trust and rely on. Belle had brought back many emotions and he was thankful that he had her. He kissed the top of her hair, his throat tight with emotions.

They stayed like that for a while before Belle pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Gold smiled at her adoringly, and smoothed her cheek with his hand. "_Thank you_, sweetheart."

Belle understood and smiled at him.

"How about a walk?" Gold suggested. "There is a lovely lake nearby that I think you will appreciate."

"I would like that," Belle said, taking his free hand. "Lead on."

Gold led her outside and the two of them took the trail that led them to the lake. Their conversation grew lighter, falling into their easy banter. Belle was taken by the beauty of the lake, expressing her excitement both physically and verbally.

They searched for flat rocks and Gold taught Belle how to skip them across the lake, commenting that he had once done the same with his son.

"My mother," Belle offered. "Used to take me down to the river and we would sit by the edge and she would read to me. Other times I would read and she would sketch."

"And your mother now?" Gold queried hesitantly.

"She passed away when I was six," Belle said, offering a small smile of reassurance. "That's when my father grew….over protective of me."

Gold bit his tongue on what he really wanted to say about Belle's father and instead said, "I'm sure she would have been beautiful."

"She was," Belle confirmed. She twisted a flat stone in her hand. "Okay, so how do I do this again?"

When they grew hungry, they wondered back to the cabin where Belle rummaged through the cupboards and whipped them up some lunch.

"I don't want to go back," Belle admitted after lunch, when they were curled up on the couch, enjoying one another's company.

"No," Gold agreed. "This has been a wonderful weekend away. One that I haven't had in a long time."

"Or ever," Belle added for herself. She curled tighter into his side and could feel his steady heartbeat beneath her. She smiled when Gold tangled their fingers together and kissed the top of her head. No, she never wanted this weekend to end.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG you guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while. Not only have I been busy with exams and assessment BUT my computer couldn't connect to any form of internet so I haven't had in about a week! It's been so weird but I got it fixed and so I am all back! Yay! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and haven't given up with the story. I'm really happy that you guys are still with this :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter ten **

Belle laid panting on the silk sheets, Gold's body covering her own as he placed open mouth kisses along her chest and throat as they both came down from their high. Belle was no virgin when she met Gold, but none had made her fall apart the way he did.

"I don't know how we are going to stay awake tomorrow," Belle commented once she got her breath back, carding her fingers through Gold's hair.

They had come back to the city on Sunday morning and were spending the rest of their afternoon with one another before they had to return to work the next day. Dinner had long been consumed and they had made it to the bedroom but had yet to sleep.

"I, for one, know that it was for a good cause," Gold smirked impishly against her skin.

She giggled and snuggled up to Gold as he finally laid beside her, pulling her into his arms. "A very good cause," she agreed. "You make it very difficult for me to want to leave this bed."

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea," Gold murmured into her hair. He couldn't himself and skimmed his hand down her warm flesh.

She sighed at the touch and wiggled further into his embrace. "We really should get up." Even as she said it though, she made no move to actually take her words.

* * *

Ruby watched as her friend yawned once again. She had come down to see Belle, to get some research and to ask how her weekend went. Since Ruby had stepped foot in Belle's floor, the girl had already yawned seven time. By the time she reached Belle's desk she was yawning yet again.

"Busy weekend I see," Ruby smirked. "Go on then, tell us what you did?"

"I got out of the city," Belle said. "Just to get away from everything that happened."

"Why so tired then?" Ruby wondered aloud.

Belle shrugged but Ruby could see a hint of blush seeping into her skin. "Just didn't sleep that well last night."

Ruby didn't buy this but didn't press the matter. "I need some research on wolves."

"Wolves?" Belle asked.

"Yes, there is a hunting group that is trying to kill them off. An environmental group is trying to save them and want some research on them."

"No problem," Belle said, nodding. "I can have that to you buy lunch."

"Great!" Ruby beamed. "Then you can tell me who you met over the weekend."

Belle face dropping made her smirk and turn on her heel and walk away.

* * *

All morning Belle fretted. Ruby believed she had met someone and there would be no changing her mind unless she had cold hard proof which she didn't have. She was not embarrassed by Gold. She cared for him like she no other before and he made her feel special. She could, however, tell that nobody would understand how she could when they could not see what she saw.

She didn't know what to do. As her lunch hour rolled around, she bit her lip nervously and thought of any excuse to escape while she could. However, Ruby was anticipating this and came to her floor before she Belle could escape.

"Ready for lunch?" Ruby asked with a bright, almost devious smile.

The phone rang, a loud shrill, and Belle glanced at it. "Give me a moment." She picked up the phone and greeted the other person on the other line.

"Yes, my name is Jefferson," came the other voice on the other line. "I have some valuable research I would like to donate to the Enchanted Forest. I'm a…friend of Mr Gold's."

"Of course, Jefferson," Belle smiled. "You can email me or post it to me if you like."

"It's rather sensitive information," Jefferson explained. "I would rather you come pick it up in person. Gold has recommended you highly."

A pleased blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you. Of course I will come pick it up."

"Would now be okay?" Jefferson questioned. "Only that Mr Gold would like to have it right away."

This gave Belle the excuse to get out of lunch with Ruby. "Yes of course, I'll be there as soon as possible. What's you address?"

Jefferson gave her the address and they said their goodbyes.

"Sorry, Ruby," Belle said, hanging up the phone. "I'm not going to be able to do lunch today. I have to go meet with a client."

"Okay," Ruby said, but narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't think I'm giving up. You are going to tell me who you met."

Belle grabbed her purse and hurried out. "Sure, we'll talk later."

* * *

Belle looked up at the beautiful building and as she stepped inside it was like stepping into a fairy tale. The building was old and so full of history that Belle could of happily spent the rest of the week in there. When she came in, Jefferson, was already waiting for her. He was dressed in a tailored suit of purple and greeted her with a smile.

"You must be Belle," he said as she approached him. "Gold's description of you is nothing short of perfection."

"Why thank you," Belle said, blushing that her Rumple had mentioned her. "Have you known him for long?"

"For a while now," Jefferson confirmed. "We went to school together. Hence why I only trust giving this information to him. But first, come join me for some tea. I'm sure Gold won't mind if I steal you for a moment."

He gestured for her to follow him. The building was only two stores but seemed to tower with it's magnificent. Jefferson took her to the second floor, leading her to his office where he had some tea waiting for them. She took a seat, smoothing her clothing and watched as she was poured some tea.

"So what exactly is the information you are giving me?" Belle wondered.

"Something in another language," Jefferson explained. "There are only a few who can read it but those who can will do some damage with it. Especially to our economy."

"And how did you come to get this information?" Belle wondered, hoping that it wasn't obtained illegally.

Jefferson smiled. "I travel a lot and in my travels I happen to come across a few things here and there."

Wisely, Belle decided not to question it.

"But," Jefferson continued. "I am more interested in you interest in Gold. We both know that he isn't the most popular man."

Feeling her cheek heat up, Belle shifted in her chair. "I know that he has some issues with others," she said carefully. "But I don't see that. Gold is a genuine person and I am very fond of him."

"And he of you the way he talks about you," Jefferson laughed.

"He talks about me?" Belle asked, surprised.

"Usually he is a private man but I managed to get it out of him that he was seeing someone," Jefferson said. "He never talked about his first wife the way he talks about you."

"And, you approve?" Belle asked meekly.

Surprising her, Jefferson let out a great laugh. "I wholeheartedly approve, darling. Gold can be a bastard but he can also be a great man to those he truly cares for. As far as I'm concerned you are good for him."

"Thank you," Belle smiled shyly. "I really do care for him."

They sipped their tea in companionship, making conversation until the tea was gone and Belle said she had to get back to work.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Belle," Jefferson said, kissing her hand. He handed her an envelope. "Take good care of this and make sure it gets to Gold straight away."

"Of course," Belle said, nodding seriously. "I promise it is in good hands."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Jefferson said, caressing her hand before releasing it. "I do hope we meet again soon."

"Same," Belle smiled and with her another round of goodbyes, she headed back to the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

"Safely delivered," Belle grinned, placing the envelope on Gold's desk.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Gold smiled warmly at her.

"Jefferson is wonderful," Belle said, perching on the edge of his desk. "A little…"

"Mad," Gold supplied.

"At times," Belle giggled. "But overall a nice man. I can see why you are good friends with him."

"And just what _did _you talk about?" He questioned.

Smiling coyly, Belle shook her head. "Nope. That is between Jefferson and me."

"Tease," Gold grinned impishly at her.

"Well, well, well. Gold, I didn't know you knew how to flirt."

Both turned to find Regina standing behind them, looking entirely too smug.

Belle slid off the desk and tried to hide her burning face. "Regina. I'll just be going."

"Oh no need to stop on my account," Regina said breezily, a smirk still on her lips. "I'm here to just drop of a summary of the company's intake this month. Enjoy your afternoon." With one last smirk she left the two of them.

"Oh," Belle said weakly. Slowly, she looked around to Gold where he was sitting, staring after Regina with a scowl on his face. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Gold's face morphed from a scowl to something softer. "Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. Best you get back to work."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tonight?" Belle asked uncertainly.

"Tonight," Gold dismissed.

* * *

**Well, know Regina knows! What's going to happen next? You'll find out soon. Please review and happy reading :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**So this is the last chapter! I know I kind of snuck it up on you but I feel that it is time for this story to come to a close. In future I may write a sequel but for the mean time I want to thank everybody who had been following this story and thank you for all your encouragement and positive reviews. **

**I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

Belle hadn't even made it out of the building before she was cornered by Mary Margret, Emma, Ruby, Charming and Leroy.

"Please tell me that this is a horrible rumour that Regina has started," Ruby demanded.

"What rumour?" Belle frowned, completely confused.

"That you are Gold new," Emma shuddered. "toy."

"What do you mean by toy?" Belle cried, disgusted by the term.

"Look, are you having sex with him or not?" Leroy grunted.

"Leroy!" Mary Margret admonished. "What he means to say, is we wondering if Regina was right in saying that you are now an item with Mr Gold."

Belle looked around at all them. They were staring at her, leaning in anticipation to hear her answer. Knowing she couldn't keep it a secret for the rest for her life, she decided it was time to tell her friends the truth. After all, they were her friends.

"Yes, Regina is telling the truth," Belle told them. A smile spread across her lips as she felt relief wash through her. "Rumple and I are together."

"Rumple," Leroy grunted with disgust.

"You are actually willingly seeing Gold?" Emma asked, her expression of disbelief.

Belle smile slide from her face. "Yes."

"Why?" David asked. Realising his bluntness he hurriedly continued. "I mean, you are a wonderful woman Belle, you could have anybody."

"And anybody used to use my body as a punching bag," Belle said coldly. She saw, with some grim satisfaction, that they flinched.

"What he means, sweetie," Ruby said. "Is that Gold isn't a great guy."

"How would any of you know," Belle said, looking around at all of them. "You haven't taken the time to know him."

"That's because nobody wants to," Leroy snorted. "He a bigger grump than I am."

"Well maybe if you did get to know him, you would see what I see," Belle said, feeling angry and upset. Angry tears welled in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and her heart dropped as she saw Gold standing quietly behind them, both hands resting on his cane. "I thought that you would be happy for me that I had found someone who looked after me and actually cared for me."

"Belle," Ruby said. "He's a monster."

"No, he isn't," Belle snapped hotly. She shoulder her way through them, marching straight to up to Gold.

"Perhaps you should listen to…" he began to say but Belle just grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.

"Don't you dare," she growled, not looking at him. She continued to pull him out of the building and waved down a taxi. She yanked him in after her and gave the driver address.

"Belle," Gold said gently.

"Don't," Belle sniffed, staring straight ahead as she tried not to let her tears fall. "If you even dare think that they are right, that you are a monster, I will…I will make you sleep on the couch! I swear, I will."

Gold's lips twitched minutely. "Very well."

They didn't speak again. As soon as they reached the penthouse, Belle was running the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her. She ran herself a hot bath, pouring bubbles in until they were brimming at the edge. Stripping down to nothing, Belle tied her head into a bun and stepped into the bed, sinking into the bubbles.

She felt some of the tension leave her body but not much. She was still upset by her friend's reactions. She had expected that they wouldn't understand but it still hurt. And to have Gold standing right behind them, telling her that she shouldn't be with him when he already had his doubts about them.

She sunk further into the water and let her tears that she had been holding in since she left the Enchanted Forest. She was so caught up in her tears that she didn't hear the bathroom door open gently and Gold gently tap his way over to her. She only noticed him when he gently wiped her cheeks with his fingers.

She found him perched on the edge of the bath, a glass of wine in his hands. "Please don't cry, my dear."

Belle hiccupped. "You're not a monster," she sniffed and sobbed at the same time. "I love you."

Gold's heart clenched and fluttered at her words. She was beyond anything he deserved and yet here she was, telling him that she loved him.

"and I love you," he said, smiling. Setting the glass down, he wiped away the rest of her tears and pulled her into a kiss.

She cupped his face, pulling him into a deeper kiss, pouring everything she was feeling into it. When she pulled away, she smiled at him, looking happier than she had a moment ago.

Gold picked up the glass and pressed it into her hands. "Drink this. I'm going to order us some food."

"Thank you," Belle said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I mean it, you know. Despite what everyone says and what you think about yourself. I love you, all of you."

"You are too good for me," Gold said. "But I am a selfish man and I love you."

Belle positively beamed at him and gave him one more kiss before sending him to order dinner. She stayed in the bath until she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly drained the bath, towelled herself dry and quickly changed into some comfortable clothes.

They ate dinner on the couch, watching a movie together until the food was gone. Belle was sprawled along the couch, her head in Gold's lap with his finger gently carding through her hair. He had relaxed her so much that she was practically purring at his touch. Her interest in the moving had been steadily fading as she was lulled to sleep.

"Time for bed, sweetheart," Gold murmured gently to her. "I don't know if I will be able to carry you tonight."

"Mmmm, okay, Rumple," Belle sighed tiredly. She felt Gold aid her to her feet and with an arm wrapped around her waist he led her to the bedroom. She crawled into the bed, snuggling into her pillow, eyes closed. She heard Gold move around until he was finally slipping into bed and pulling her into his arms. As she felt herself succumbing to sleep, she thought she had never felt so loved before.

* * *

Belle held Gold's hand as they walked into the Enchanted Forest. Belle's hand tightened as they crossed the lobby, Tink watching their every move. Belle kept her head high as they stepped into the elevator and as soon as the door closed she was leaning into Gold's side.

"Belle," Gold said, hand coming up to rub her back. There was so much being said, with only having to say her name.

"It'll be okay," she said, mostly assuring herself. She turned her head to smile at him. "I love you."

Gold smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

The elevator came to a halt at her floor and with a last smile to Gold she stepped off. As she went to her desk, her smile faded as she saw Ruby, Emma and Mary Margret waiting for her.

"Good morning, Belle," Mary Margret greeted hesitantly when she approached.

"Good morning," Belle nodded curtly.

"Look, we're sorry, okay," Ruby blurted out. "If you want to date Gold, than that's fine. Whatever makes you happy."

"We just think you could do better," Emma said. "But if he makes you happy."

"He does," Belle said firmly. "You don't know him like I do. You allow your judgement to be clouded by rumours. He's not as bad as everyone says. He's the first person who has ever taken care of me."

"We just don't want to see you get hurt," Ruby explained. "We understand that you have had trouble in the past with men and we really don't' want to see you go through that again."

"Yeah," Mary Margret agreed. "We care about you. We're a family here at Enchanted Forest."

Belle finally began to relax, seeing their point of view. "I appreciate it. I do. But you have to trust that I know what I am doing. Gold, he loves me and I love him."

All three women smiled.

"Then we are happy for you. Really," Ruby insisted.

"Thank you," Belle smiled at them all.

"So, tell us," Ruby smirked, leaning forward eagerly. "Is he any good?"

"RUBY!" Belle, Mary Margret and Emma all yelled at the same time.

* * *

Gold proudly held Belle's hand as they left for work that evening. He was surprised when Belle met in the lobby with Ruby, the black haired girl giving her a smile. Ruby wished them a good night and flounced away with a swing in her hips.

"Everything worked out?" Gold asked as Belle slipped her hand into his.

"Yes," Belle beamed.

"I'm glad," Gold smiled. "I was thinking, we should go out for dinner tonight."

"That sound lovely," Belle beamed.

In love, happy and free from her controlling father and Gaston, Belle was happy for the first time in a long time and it was all thanks to Gold. He had showed her something nobody had before and treated her like her own person.

She owed him everything and she could see spending the rest of her life with him.

**The End**

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for all your support with this story and I hope to see you again soon :) Happy reading everyone :)**


End file.
